


When I Look at Him

by Fiorenza_a



Series: Dolly Mixture [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorenza_a/pseuds/Fiorenza_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Look at Him

When I look at him  
And spy him looking back,  
Situation grim,  
The future wreathed in black.

Blood stains on my shirt,  
From doing what we must,  
Proving though I hurt,  
He ever holds my trust. 

Working to escape,  
While awaiting rescue,  
Knowing he'll go ape,  
If I die in situ.

Smiling when it's mad,  
Confounding insane foes,  
Who have never had,  
The certainty each knows.

If I look at him,  
My future wreathed in black,  
As my light grows dim,  
He'll always have my back.


End file.
